Corazón de bestia
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: -"TE ODIO XANXUS"- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de su boca, él pensó que así seria mejor, dolor de cabeza menos, no supo cuanto estaba equivocado hasta que fue tarde. Aun tenia esa palabras grabadas en la memoria, el no era sentimental ni blando, era el gran líder de la poderosa varia. - maldita mujer- dijo con fastidio, pero esa era otra mentira mas a si mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Qué tal? Me llamo necrara-darkmoon, y aquí subo una historia de KHR, espero que les guste.

Esta se ubicaría en el fin del **arco de sucesión**, y tendrá partes del **arco de los arcobalenos **continuando después.

La serie no me pertenece.

Por ahora nada más, dejen comentarios.

SALUDOS NECRARA

Corazón de Bestia

En un castillo alejando del mundo, con bastos bosques pero no desprotegido, solo los suicidas se atreverían a intentar algo contra varia. Si la gran y peligrosa varia de los vongola independiente.

Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza mientras miraba ese vaso de whisky como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Moviéndolo observando las ondas de ese liquido ambarino formaban olas como un mini mar, un mar…un mar. Esa palabra le recordaba a alguien que poseía ojos de mar que se ondeaban su brillo con la misma profundidad y color, que podían ser tan fieros como calmos.

Con fastidio Xanxus suspiro alzando la vista, usualmente estaría gritando a su comandante "escoria" pero desde que paso el asunto del terremoto del futuro había algo que lo molestaba y no hablaba de los acosos de Levi " basura" sino de una molestia más personal. Una que le carcomía la conciencia mal que le pese. Si el gran Xanxus también tenía conciencia aunque la ignorara el 98% del tiempo por sus propios caprichos y mal humor.

Podía recordar ese maldito día, fue la última vez que vio sus ojos con una chispa de furia que venía por su cortesía obviamente, ese día habían discutido bueno peor que de costumbre, el con su carácter tan compresivo y calmado la había empeorado al punto que logro que la paciencia de ella se fuera al carajo (y eso que le tenía mucha).Terminando todo en un caos que comenzó con gritos, puteadas, insultos algún que otro golpe, forcejeo y terminando en una sonora cachetada sumado a un portazo que retumbo en todo el castillo de varia.

- flash back-

-"te odio Xanxus, me tienes harta si tanto quieres que me valla ¡BIEN ME IRE, TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER QUE SOPORTAR SUS CAPRICHOS, MALDITA SEA MADURA DE UNA PERRA VEZ! ¡PARECES MOCOSO DE 5 AÑOS!- dijo "ella" furiosa luego de darle semejante cachetada, subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto dando un portazo monumental. Porque rayos no le disparo no se sabe pero como sea el tema, la situación era Jodida con mayúscula.

- "PERRA, vete no necesito a una mujerzuela debilucha estorbando"-dice maldiciendo llevándose un licor encerrándose en su oficina. Sintiéndose otro portazo.

Su grupo se quedo viendo la situación, resonando una baja sonrisa del príncipe algo nerviosa por las auras de muerte y enojo. Lussuria suspiraba realmente su jede se había pasado con la nueva, cuando peso que al fin su jefecito pudo llegar ser flechado su carácter iracundo pudrió todo, pero no podían hacer nada era cosa de ellos. Squalo suspira conteniendo un grito agitando la espada clavándola en la pared, no porque no quisiera gritar pero habían sido suficiente gritos por un día, murmurando algo de "maldito jefe con lo que nos costó conseguir que se uniera", Levi no dijo nada preocupado por su jefe y algo moreteado, Fran miraba todo aburrido.

-fin del flash back-

Al salir el sol ella no volvió más, al principio le valió 3 mierdas, era una mujerzuela, un dolor menos de cabeza o de pelotas, se rio como maniaco al ver como el tiburón idiota dejaba el anillo de varia en su escritorio con su carta de renuncia y mandándolo a la mierda de paso, esa mujer no pudo con la presión, era un estorbo débil, pero al pasar los días no era lo mismo, si hacia lo de siempre golpeaba a Levi, tiraba del pelo a su comandante, disparaba, se atiborraba de comida, le gritaba a Fran por sus "dulces" comentarios, tenían misiones, todo normal en la mesa de la poderosa varia.

Excepto una cosa, faltaba algo o de alguien en la esquina de la mesa negando con la cabeza y suspirando por sus locuras terminando con una leve sonrisa tranquila, como si lo que pasara en esa mesa fuera lo más normal del mundo. –"como demonios me fui a meter en esta casa de locos"- decía ella medio burlona pero complacida. Ese simple gesto lo tenía fastidiado la maldita comida no era la misma por mas que se la tragara. En definitiva esa maldita mujer lo había jodido, en ese año y medio que se había unido a su grupo, había invadido su vida, mal gran disgusto que le joda. Sus ojos profundos pozos azules, como el mar bravo lo había ablandando. Recordando una frase que le dijo el viejo noveno hace muchos años…"hasta la más fiera bestia tiene su corazón, no lo subestimes, te podría sorprender", obviamente lo ignoro no encontrándole sentido a esa frase pero ahora irónicamente si le encontraba utilidad.

-maldita sea, mujer estorbosa-dice haciendo fondo blanco sintiendo el liquido arder en su garganta al pasar, aun tenía el aroma de ella grabado en su nariz, técnicamente hablando de tiempo aun ni la había conocido en el presente, todo este caos causante de jaqueca venia de sus recuerdos del futuro, ella debía tener 17 para esta época, era una "mocosa". Por más que lo pensara era fastidioso recordarla a la vez le traía cierta paz y regocijo que no sabía interpretar, mas no se molestaría en hablarlo con nadie, su orgullo primero .Su "especie de relación" si se puede llamar así como se llevaban lo tenía jodido causa a la cual las heridas de Levi habían triplicado en ese tiempo. Muuuy en el fondo debía admitir minúsculamente a su orgullo mafioso que ella era muchas cosas menos estorbosas, ella era peculiar y esa peculiaridad le había llamado la atención, pero ahora era agua de otro río, o eso quería creer.

Incluso su animal de cielo parecía extrañarla, eso era el colmo, si sus camaradas basuras comenzaban a preguntar sobre eso y sacarlo de quicio, un par de gritos bastaban para callarlos y dar el tema por terminado. Pero ni aun así gritando y maldiciendo podía evitar descubrir a Besta en el futuro cuarto de "ella" cuando lo dejaba deambular de vez en cuando. Para la basura gay de lussuria el acto del ligre era demasiado obvio, dado que los animales eran el reflejo de su dueño y si el amenazador animal se comportaba así por algo era.


	2. cap 1: insomnio y plumas zafiros

Hola ¿Cómo andan? Aquí dejo otro Cap, espero que les guste.

KHR no me pertenece

Saludos necrara

Capitulo 1 "insomnio y plumas zafiros"

En una habitación amplia digna de un rey, con muebles finos de color caoba, amplios ventanales de los cuales se filtraba un leve rayo de luz lunar entre las cortinas bordo iluminando la habitación y dando a ver una gran cama tamaño "King". En dicha cama se encontraba un moreno con el ceño fruncido dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño inútilmente al parecer Morfeo no quería bendecirlo esa noche, mas su insomnio pronosticaba unos golpes y jalones de pelo a sus subordinados de los peores a su salta de sueño.

Su mente era un caos, entre lo recuerdos de ese posible futuro y "ella". Si "ella" la maldita mujer que ¡aun ni conocía y ya lo traía loco! No había podido comer como siempre, si bien se atiborraba de comida pero no era lo mismo, algo faltaba, algo que hacía que lo que comiera le resultaba insulso terminando el pobre cocinero de turno golpeado. ¡Eso era el colmo, bien le podía quitar el sueño pero ya joderle el apetito esto era irritante!

-maldita mujer-dijo Xanxus medio suspirando no seguro si en nostalgia o molestia, como si la pudiera invocar abriendo los ojos al sentir su cama vacía, no era "ella" sino besta desde hace unas semanas cuando, oh coincidencia, comenzó con los sueños su animal celestial salía de su caja por voluntad propia acostándose con él. Como para no dejarlo solo o bien se iba al futuro cuarto de "ella" a dormir, no era la primera vez que lo salía a buscar a la madrugada molesto y lo encontrara donde el ligre solía estar con esa mujer para que le acariciaba la melena mientras leía. Era una reverenda mierda esa bobería pero de cierto modo su animal era más honesto que él, de su boca solo salía maldiciones, blasfemias y puterio. Más de una vez cuando lo pescaba haciendo eso en el futuro con ella tenía ganas de pegarle un grito y llevárselo pero al verla con besta de esa manera le transmitía cierta paz y goce que le gustaba, solo que jamás lo admitiría. Pero volviendo al presente, esta vez no tenía ganas de pararse a buscarlo si quería quedarse allí persiguiendo fantasmas bien, le importaba una mierda, él quería dormir.

Volviendo a intentar conciliar sueño, viniéndose al rato a su mente el día que se conocieron, maldita sea esa misión, maldita sea ese día, maldito sean sus ojos de mar, maldita sea la condenada discusión de mierda, maldita sea su aroma, maldito sea el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba viniendo. Si ese día condenado, no se hubieran peleado a tal extremo, ella no se hubiera ido, y no habría muerto más adelante llevándose al cielo o al infierno o donde mierda…su corazón y algo más. ¡Genial ahora comenzaba a tener conciencia y remordimiento! Pero a quien engañaba esa condenada mujer se había vuelvo su debilidad, ella y sus maldito ojos de mar habían podido entrar en su corazón. Eso lo había vuelto blando, el no podía tener debilidades, el solo podía tener ira, poder y fuerza para aplastar el cráneo de su enemigo, su orgullo no lo permitía, y así predicho por Lussuria y el viejo noveno, su mal carácter y orgullo machista lo cago todo, dijo lo que no tenía que decir, maldijo, puteo cuando debió pensarlo. Fehh el no era un intelectual de mierda pero tenía que reconocer que pese a su enorme orgullo la había cagado, por descargar su mal humor en ella cuando bien podría haberlo hecho con la basura de Levi. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, últimamente su recuerdo lo perseguía como una segunda sombra, pero por de pronto de algo estaba seguro, mañana tendría una real jaqueca a lo cual terminaría con un mal humor titánico descargándolo en Levi y su comandante como cada día en esas semanas.

-flash back del futuro

Esa misión era imposible decían muchos, pero para varia era posible desde el avance de las cajas su poder se había incrementado. La misión bueno no era la más original, tenía que matar a alguien, ese alguien era un traficante de blancas que al parecer se hizo de un enemigo que se la tenía jurada. Basuras cobardes, pensaba Xanxus al pensar en esa misión, pero bueno para basuras cobardes estaba varia para hacer el trabajo sucio y a quien engañaba le gustaba ver su cara de suplica y la sangre derramada.

Situación actual se encontraban en Venecia, por que el estaba ahí presente en vez de quedarse y mandar a las basuras de su equipo, pues no estaba seguro pero era época de carnavales de mascaras en Venecia y donde había jolgorio y esas mierdas había banquetes. Así que básicamente más que para la misión él fue a comer, el cliente le aseguro que si lograban su objetivo, él le daría un banquete de 3 mesas de largo además de la paga. Ahora tenía que soportar un disfraz de mierda hecho por Lussuria, que consistía en un traje antiguo bordo y negro con un antifaz rojo con sus retazos de piel y plumas haciendo juego, todo cubierto por una capa larga.

En esa fiesta había mucha gente, muchos mafiosos así que si alguien lo reconocía, cosa de dudaba que las escorias tengan tanta capacidad cerebral, el solo podía decir que vino a comer, cosa que no esta tan lejos de la realidad. Mientras el tiburón idiota y el príncipe molesto se encargarían del tipo, se sabía que tenía alrededor de 500 guardias a su alrededor por sus enemigos, hasta le revisaba el historial a las perras que compraba jaa mas basura idiota no podía ser, ni eso ni con un ejército se iba a salvar de esa noche.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que entre los invitados ve a Squalo con un traje similar pero en azul con negro y plateado de índole marino volver aguantando las ganas de gritar de un visible mal humor seguido de un bel "príncipe" tanto en su ego como en su vestimenta.

Y bien escorias, ya terminaron esto-dice Xanxus comiendo como si nada en uno de los balcones atendido por un temido mozo que al ver a los dos llegar huyo.

Shishishi el príncipe está molesto, alguien le quito a su presa-dice el rubio riendo clásicamente pero enojado.

Habla basura, de que mierda habla-dice el jefe con un leve pero notorio tic en el ojo , a que mierda se referían con eso de quitarle la presa.

VOI estúpido jefe, alguien mas ya se encargo de él, parcialmente, solo lo terminamos de matar-dice frustrado Squalo- el tipo estaba envenenado en pleno proceso…castrado. Al parecer alguien se nos adelanto-dice molesto maldiciendo, si cobrarían pero no era lo mismo tomar una presa medio moribunda a una sana.

¿Qué? Me están diciendo que alguien les gano-dice ya apuntándoles a la cabeza molesto

Por desgracia si, jefe, al parecer el tipo tenía más de un enemigo en su entorno-dice Squalo suspirando tomando algo de vino

Shishishi el príncipe se desquitara con cierta ranita por no poder hacer sangrar como se debe a cierto plebe-dice el príncipe molesto

¡ya cállense escorias! Quiero comer, basura tráeme mas vino y carne-dice comiendo dándole 3 mierda la verdad, si le molesto que le ganaran de mano pero bueno estaba muerto al fin y al cabo.

VOI ESTUPIDO JEFE ya va, agrr idiota-dice el comandante de varia caminando esquivando un botellazo.

Shi parece ser que la ultima persona en verlo con vida fue una zorrita-dice el príncipe comiendo- pero esta desapareció tal cual apareció.

Hmmn ya veo, feeh basuras-dice algo intrigado pero el ya tenía comida en la mesa así que le daba igual.

Volviendo al rato Squalo con mas comida, pasando el tiempo de la noche cuando se descubre al objetivo por sus guardaespaldas muerto, castrado y abierto como un cerdo cayendo de uno de la supuesta sorpresa de flores. La gente en la fiesta se horrorizaron ante tal imagen mientras otros ni le interesaba aunque entre tanto alboroto, el moreno noto a una chica rubia con traje vestido a azul con plumas y una larga cola con un armatoste en la espada con un ala de demonio. Algo en esa mujerzuela no encuadraba viendo que sus hombres no estaban cerca caminando disimulado pasando al lado de ella sintiendo un claro olor a sangre fresca y otra cosa que no identificaba.

Según la basura de bel, la chica que los guardias vieron entrar unas horas antes del acontecimiento era así, aunque el color de la ropa era otro, bel le dijo que blanco pero ese olor la delataba. Una asesina a sueldo jee, quizás esa noche no era tan mala, algo en ella y sus ojos azules le gustaba, sonriendo perverso siguiendo caminando. Jalándola del brazo acorralándola en un rincón al ver como los guardias comenzaban a mirar sospechoso cualquier cosa, alterados, por la muerte de su jefe.

-así que tu eres quien nos gano de mano, basura-dice cerca de su oído sonriendo perverso al sentir una daga en su cuello disimulada con un agarre del cuello de la camisa. Haciéndole sentir al mismo tiempo una de sus pistolas en el pecho.

Ambos se mostraban tranquilos como si nada estuviera pasando con el moreno sujetando su cintura posesivo mirando feo a unos guardias, en realidad el antifaz no permitía ver sus ojos pero su aura de " jodeme el momento y terminaras descuartizado" sobraba para que pasaran de largo.

-y que si lo soy, tu grupo termino de liquidarlo ¿no?-dice la chica sonriendo son burla por lo hecho- yo también tengo mis ojos aquí-dice perversa, estando calmada sintiendo la respiración del moreno en el cuello, dándole cierto escalofrió particular.

-jee eso me gusta, tus ojos…jaa jaa únete a Varia mocosa si es que muestras ser digna-dice de pronto, algo en la mirada de ella le gustaba, algo fiero, algo salvaje a punto de salir, ni sabia su nombre o algo pero sus ojos demostraban una fuerza asesina que lo atraía con una especie de droga.

-oh valla interesante oferta-dice sonriendo acariciando la barbilla del moreno, tomándolo del brazo dando señal con la mirada de salir para los jardines para hablar más en privado. – te interesa un paseo aquí hay mucho ruido-dice sonriente mirándolo con sus ojos de mar destacando entre las plumas azules.

El moreno le sigue la corriente, algo en su olor lo tenía extasiado, por algo que no tenía que ver con matar bueno medianamente con el hecho de matar. Saliendo al jardín en medio del lio de gente que se iba y los guardias inspeccionando el lugar en busca de pistas.

-y bien, mocosa, que respondes-dice Xanxus sentándose en una silla al mejor estilo Xanxus. Mirando como la rubia observaba la luna iluminando el inmenso jardín. Aun que para él no era rubia, nadie hacia ese tipo de asesinato dejando su apariencia real al descubierto-

-primero no soy mocosa, solo me llevas 7 años, 2do es una interesante oferta, pero me gusta trabajar sola, eso de tener que besarle los pies a alguien no me va, 3ro gracias por la cortina-dice caminando hacia Xanxus sonriendo pese a la cara de enojo de él, por su respuesta negativa pero tenía la sospecha que ella terminaría uniéndose lo veía en sus ojos- como he dicho no me interesa tener que jurarle lealtad a nadie, no es mi modo de vida ni de trabajo pero no obstante te debo un favor y no me gusta deberlos. Así que si necesitas un trabajo extra llámame-dice jalándolo del cuello de la chaqueta dejando una tarjeta en el bolsillo burlona.

-jaaa jaa serás interesante mocosa, tú te vas a unir, lo sé… por el momento haz lo que mierda quieras pero terminaras viniendo conmigo, no eres el tipo de basura que trabaja para cualquier mierda-dice sonriendo perverso ante la personalidad atrayente y desafiante.

-puede ser, Xanxus, pero por el momento dejemos que el tiempo lo diga-dice guiñando un ojo tomando su muñeca antes que toque su retaguardia- no te quieras pasar de listo oh gran Sr. Varia- dice alzando una ceja.

Alejándose de él sonriendo desapareciendo entre las plantas dejando parte de su perfume impregnado en el, haciendo que se ría como un maniático, esa mujer terminaría uniéndose a varia de una u otra forma lo presentía. Observando la tarjeta leyendo:

"loba zafiro-contacto: 1545872355"

El moreno sonríe perverso guardándola sintiendo a lo lejos los gritos de su capitán basura, en donde diablos estaba y demás seguido de bel aburrido ya pensando que le haría a froggy para descargarse.

-fin del flash back

Al otro día despertó malhumorado bueno mas del usual dado que no durmió nada, ese maldito sueño y esa maldita mujer lo tenían de los nervios, Levi terminaría en el hospital si tenía suerte. Se vistió, encaminándose para su oficina donde lo esperaba el endemoniado papeleo, genial su dolor de cabeza empeoraría, comenzado a firmar, checar y demás.

-VOI ¡maldito jefe, nos llego unas misiones!-dice Squalo o más bien gritando recibiendo un adorno del escritorio en la cabeza

-¡cierra la boca basura, me duele la cabeza, consígueme comida y algo para este puto dolor!-dice apuntándole a la cabeza con su pistola.

-¡VOI ya ya iré, pero no olvides mirar las misiones! ¡Maldito jefe, lo que me tengo que aguantar!-dice maldiciendo entre gritos esquivando otro adorno- ahh otra vez no pudiste dormir Xanxus-dice serio sabiendo que ese mal humor no era el habitual.

-cállate basura o te vuelo los sesos-dice enojado apuntando a Squalo que suspira yendo para la cocina, sabía que eso era un " si" al modo Xanxus, últimamente era así todos los días y sospechaba que era lo que lo tenia así de irritable a su jefe o más bien quién.

El peli plata sale de la oficina antes de terminar con la cabeza ahuecada mirando a besta dormir en el cuarto de "ella", niega con la cabeza, definitivamente tenían que hacer algo con ese tema o su jefe los asesinaría de la peor manera si seguía con ese mal humor del diablo.


	3. cap 2: la búsqueda de froggy

Hola ¿Qué tal, y aquí subo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste.

Gracias por los comentarios, aquí aparece el gran Fran. Ja ja

Esta se ubicaría en el fin del **arco de sucesión**, y tendrá partes del **arco de los arcobalenos **continuando después.

La serie no me pertenece.

Por ahora nada más, dejen comentarios.

SALUDOS NECRARA

Capitulo 2 "en búsqueda de la rana "

Era un día típico en varia, bueno si eso era completamente caótico con Levi ya vendado como una momia para antes del mediodía al ser usado como muñeco de descarga de insomnio de su jefe, Squalo salvándose por que se fue de la mansión hasta que pase el cielo iracundo del momento, si era normal.

-shishishi el perro plebeyo del jefe fue apaleado-dice bel divertido el príncipe tirando cuchillos en los yesos del guardián del rayo.- no sirves para nada Levi, mas no se puede pedir de un plebeyo inútil.

-mmnmmnnnn (traducción: maldito loco, yo si soy útil al jefe, al gran jefe)-dice sin poder hablar recibiendo otro cuchillo en el yeso del cuello.

Lussuria preparaba el almuerzo con ayuda de los pobres cocineros que entre el trauma del sol varia y el miedo a que a su "jefe" no le gustara la comida estaban estresados y algo incómodos; partiendo del delantal rosa de "mama" luss donde decía : i´m sexy body, wanna play?.

-nee, vamos linduras, que el jefe no se levanto de buen humor, uuhh no queremos que empeore-dice coqueto pero con cierto aire perverso para asustarlos- así que bombones a cuidar esa carne…-dice sonriendo haciendo un postre alegre.

-sii..lu…Lussuria-sama-dicen algo asustados.

El comandante de varia al ver eso de reojo prefirió pasar de largo la cocina y la oficina de su jefe, quería seguir caminando para la tarde. Ya iban a ser casi un mes de ese insomnio, todo por esa mocosa de la nube que aun ni sabía donde carajo estaba. Ok, primero en la lista era buscar al mocoso insoportable de Fran, luego verían lo de azula o algún muñeco de estrés barato para el moreno, lo que saliera más rápido, el peli plata camina para el cuarto de Mammon, si alguien podía encontrar al mocoso rana, era él o ella daba lo mismo.

Pasando nuevamente por el futuro cuarto de "ella" donde estaba nadie menos nadie más que besta durmiendo cerca de la ventana. En ese mes si lo buscabas a ese león solo había 3 lugares donde estaría descontando su caja, con su maldito jefe, en el despacho de su jefe y en la habitación de la futura nube varia. Esa mocosa tenía un no sé que con el ligre albino que en el futuro donde quiera que estaba "ella", besta caminaba a su lado como su guardaespaldas o vigilante diario sino estaba Xanxus en la misma habitación o ciertos metros de cercanía. Ni hablar si alguno se intentaba acercar sin avisar o los novatos tratar de coquetear, besta le dejaba claro con sus garras que la "nube fiera" de varia no se tocaba.

-flash back futuro-

-maldito jefe, VOI si no me manda a una misión voy a dejarlo sordo ¡no soporto estar toda la maldita semana gastando oxigeno!-dice molesto el capitán de varia agitando su espada cuando pasa por la habitación de la nueva integrante, apodada "nube fiera" entre ellos y por su jefe. Apodo que llego tras varios días, disparos y destrozos para que no la llamara basura o escoria, u otro apodo denigrante para la mujer. Mirando curioso la puerta entre abierta donde alza una ceja ante la imagen- pero qué diablos-dice asombrosamente en tono normal.

Observando a la nube fiera sentada usando ropa normal dado que esa semana no habían tenido misiones, leyendo usando a besta como almohada y rascándole la melena en el proceso con el ligre mas que cómodo.

-jee hay besta cosa contigo-dice la "nube fiera" sonriendo acariciando la melena encantada con el animal del cielo iracundo lo mas conforme hasta ronroneando.

-rrr-dice besta dormitando abriendo sus ojos al olfatear al subordinado de su amo, pero como su amo lo catalogo "tiburón idiota servible" no le debía hacer nada si este no se lo ordenaba, así que lo ignoro dejándose consentir por la mujer cuyo aroma le agradaba.

-en serio, aun no sé cómo es posible que tu y esa bestia iracunda sean una especie de espejos psico espirituales-dice besando su hocico- tu eres mucho más civilizado que ese que camina en dos patas-dice burlona pero sonriente la nube fiera- debió ser un espejo retorcido.

Besta la mira sabia que lo decía con verdad pero también sentía que esa mujer tenía un gran afecto por su amo, y este por ella pero ambos eran particulares en su forma de relacionarse. No entendía mucho su relación caótica, así lo menciono el otro subordinado colorido (Lussuria) que se llamaba a como se llevaban. Por el momento en lo que su amo algún día se decidía a reclamar esa mujer como suya, él se dejaría mimar y consentir.

-fin del flash back-

Squalo suspira dejando de mirar a besta antes que saque su humor malo proveniente de su amo para ir a lo que se disponía, quien diría que el bestia, si bestia por que Xanxus di vongola era una bestia humana iracunda, violenta y caprichosa. Y esa nube fiera logro llegarle a lo que para él, su jefe lo tenía bien oculto, esa mujer logro llegarle a perturbar su corazón a tal punto que bueno si no la hallaban pronto el equipo de elite de varia necesitaría un nuevo guardián del trueno. No se equivoquen no era que le interesara la vida de Levi, pero volver a hacer una búsqueda de otro lanza rayos era agotador y ya bastante trabajo tenían.

-maldito jefe, solo me da migrañas-dice quejándose tocando la puerta del arcobaleno de la niebla- VOI Mammon, necesito que hagas un trabajo-dice o más bien grita abriéndose la puerta mostrando al bebe de capa negra.

-primero págame y te contesto-dice flotando el arcobaleno, causándole más estrés al capitán

-¡VOI nada de pagarte, primero hazlo luego lo vemos!-dice entrando a lo bruto tomando al bebe cerrando la puerta.- ¡necesito que encuentres al mocoso insoportable de Fran, antes que alguien más lo reclute!¡maldito jefe, idiota , cabron!-dice renegando del moreno, dejando al arcobaleno en una mesa

-mm…-dice Mammon, se esperaba que algún día se lo pidieran desde que tubo recuerdos del futuro, pero actualmente le preocupaba mas el asunto de la misteriosa carta de Rebonr que termino manchada por cierto príncipe que le debía dar pesadillas, luego lo varia- de acuerdo, lo buscare pero no hare más que eso y páguenme-diciendo claro que no se movería de la mansión, tenían cosas que hacer y no tenía ganas de aguantar al rubio príncipe de curioso.

-¡ya ya VOI te pagaremos, pero encuéntralo!¡ si serás bebe avaro, no deberías cobrarnos de mas!-dice suspirando el capitán sentándose en un sillón.

-de acuerdo, pero debería dejar de gritar, capitán va quedar calvo-dice volando para un rincón tomando un papel.

-¡VOI CALLATE MAMMON!-dice levantándose de la silla alborotando su espada de aquí para allá.

-mu,mu solo comentaba-dice Mammon suspirando concentrando su poder para dar con el mocoso rana estornudando dando con un nombre que afortunadamente le era más que conveniente. Ese sapo estaba en Francia, Sofía, donde había un manantial que incrementaba el poder de los chupetes pacificadores, así que esto no venia mal.

Si podía ir a ahí, podría ver qué demonios decía en la carta que Rebonr le mando, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese asunto…volviendo a mirar al comandante varia que estaba con nula paciencia.

-¡VOI y bien! ¿Lo encontraste?-dice mirando al arcobaleno

-si, capitán, lo encontré, pero primero págueme-dice extendiendo la mano, haciendo que el nombrado se golpee la frente, ni modo de irle con ese bebe avaro, sacando un manojo verde de su traje, dejándolo de la mesa.- son 5000 dólares, no pidas mas, ahora habla-dice exasperado

-bien supongo que bastaran por ahora-dice contándolo Mammon cosa que pone en peor estado el estrés de Squalo.- el niño rana se encuentra en Francia, Sofía-dice seria pensando que debía encontrar esa fuente.

-¡VOI bien, ahora iré a preparar el jet, en una hora partimos!-dice Squalo cansado saliendo antes que le pida más dinero, luego le pediría el paradero de azula, esa mocosa tenía que volver a varia o su jefe los mandaría a terapia intensiva un día de estos no muy lejanos

Al rato en pleno viaje, Xanxus tomaba vino mirando la ventana de un notable mal humor por cierta nube, dado que tuvo que ir a buscar a su reflejo animal a "su habitación" trayéndole recuerdos de ella siendo peor su humor. Besta pese a que le disguste mostraba a flor de melena lo que le pasaba con esa mocosa, tomando otro trago de vino fastidiado. Decidiendo dormitar.

-ni si quiera lo pienses bel-dice Squalo mirando al rubio queriendo ir como siempre cargosear, ejem brindar su noble presencia a su jefe parándose de su asiento- esta de un humor terrible no quiero que explote el avión, el viejo no nos dará otro si le pasa algo a este-dice serio el peli plata.

-shi shi shi el príncipe no tiene que hacerle caso a un plebeyo, el príncipe hará lo que quiera-dice el rubio desafiándolo

-¡VOI cállate príncipe idiota, no he dormido por el papeleo que alguien tendría que firmar y no hace!-dice mirando de reojo a su jefe- el maldito jefe no ha dormido tampoco y no tengo ganas de aguantarlo, ya viste a Levi no quiero más cuentas de hospital-dice levantándose para frenarle el paso

-shishishi ya veremos si el capitán gritón puede con el príncipe-dice a iniciar una pelea cuando el grito del moreno los callo.

-¡cierren la boca, basuras, o les vuelo los sesos, quiero dormir!-dice molesto dedicándole una mirada asesina lanzando la copa a Squalo a la cabeza y un cenicero al príncipe. Volviendo a acomodarse.

-basta bel-dice Mammon suspirando, no quería tener que poner de su adorado dinero si su jefe destrozaba el avión nuevamente. Pero más le preocupaba el tema de la carta del arcobaleno del sol, ese bastardo no se comunicaba al grupo por cualquier tontera.

-VOI son estresantes…-dice Squalo resignado a su equipo y jodido jefe. Masajeándose la frente, preocupado entre otras cosas que estaba perdiendo pelo y tenía varios nombres en la lista de causantes iniciando con la letra "x"…

-ohh squ-chan , pobre capitán quiere que le un masaje- dice luss sonriendo mientras tomaba un Martini, dedicándole una mirada coqueto

-agr cierra la boca Lussuria, no estoy para tus idioteces-dice Squalo frustrado genial ahora la jaqueca sería peor, definitivamente si salía una misión al extremo más lejos de varia, el lo tomaría por tiempo indeterminado, necesitaba vacaciones. O que la dichosa fiera nube vuelva, cuando traigan a esa rana insoportable, la siguiente seria esa mocosa incluso si la tenían que secuestrar…lo que sea para que si jefe no termine por destruir el castillo y el equipo con él.

Mientras Xanxus dormitaba recordando cuando habían logrado que azula se uniera a ellos, cosa que le agradaba por que la mocosa tenia la "calidad varia" lo miraba en sus ojos pero quería ver que tan buena era, y valla que lo fue hasta que la cago.

- flash back futuro-

Era de un mes de la fiesta de Venecia, Squalo y el equipo estaban como siempre complaciendo a su querido jefe unos mas que otros, y otros gritando por el motivo de estar en ese restorán.

-¡VOI jefe porque estamos aquí, hace 2 horas que no dice nada, solo come!-dice Squalo perdiendo la paciencia recibiendo un botellazo como respuesta

-cierra la boca tiburón idiota, quería comer y esperamos a alguien-dice molesto tragando carne de su plato a lo bueno, a lo Xanxus.

-shishishi el príncipe se está aburriendo-dice Bel tirando cuchillos a Fran que comía sin emitir emoción cansado de ser el blanco de su sempai.

-Bel-sempai, deje de tirarme cuchillos, me pesa la cabeza –dice Fran siendo ignorado por bel lanzándole otro cuchillo tomándolo doblándolo solo causando más enojo en el príncipe.

-rana, el príncipe ya te dijo que no hicieras eso-dice clavándole un cuchillo en la espalda

-y Fran le dijo al príncipe falso que eso duele, quizás el no cortarse el flequillo le afecto la memoria-dice monótonamente el joven ilusionista comiendo mientras el rubio le hinchaba una venita por la rabia.

-¿Qué estas insinuando rana tonta? shishishi-dice el príncipe con 10 cuchillos para el chico.

-ooh Fran-kun, bel ya paren, no quiero que arruinen la ropa que les hice-dice Lussuria suspirando siempre teniendo que sacar sangre de la ropa de la rana varia.

Cuando en medio del lio, se ve llegar a un mozo guiando a alguien detrás sintiéndose el resonar de unos tacos en el piso del comedor Premium privado.

-dis…culpen señor, la señorita ha llegado-dice algo nervioso por el ambiente

-mmn-dice el moreno mirándolo serio viendo la figura atrás cerca de la escalera sonriendo levemente- ¿aun estas aquí basura? ¡TRAE MAS COMIDA O TE VUELO LOS SESOS!-dice molesto espantando al pobre mozo con la figura atrás suspirando.

-jefe que…-dice Levi curioso

-cállate escoria-dice Xanxus comiendo- vas a quedarte todo el día ahí, mocosa o qué esperas basura-dice serio siguiendo comiendo

-claro que no, mr. varia ,interesante grupito el tuyo-dice una voz femenina avanzando para la luz dando con una joven mujer de 20 y tantos, piel clara, una mata de rulos rebeldes negro hasta pasada la mitad de la espalda. Con unos ojos impresionantemente azules que combinaban con el vestido azul marino, entallado en el tórax y cintura con la falda suelta hasta la rodilla con un gran tajo izquierdo dejando ver algo de piel que tenia cargando una abrigo negro grisáceo.- pero cuando me llamaste no pensé que sería tan pronto.-culmina sentándose en el lugar en contra cabeza a Xanxus

-jefe, ¿Quién es esta mujer?-dice Fran doblando cuchillos del rubio.

-¡VOI! ¿ella es quien hemos estado esperando? ¿Para que la llamaste? ¡Jefe maldito di algo!-dice Squalo recibiendo un jalón de pelo de su jefe

-cállate basura, esa mujer que está ahí es la que asesino a la escoria en esa misión de mascaras-dice como si nada comiendo

-shishishi tu le robaste al príncipe la oportunidad de matar a un plebeyo cerdo-dice el rubio sacando mas cuchillos

-si fui yo, pero igualmente te desquitaste con los 500 guardias que andaban buscando a su "amo"-dice tranquila tomando vino- ambos teníamos el mismo objetivo, bueno yo tenía que castrarlo por pedido especial mas dejarlo vivo para que se retuerza de dolor pero coincidió que ustedes también lo querían-dice bajándola copa.

-shishishi el príncipe le gusto destrozarle la cara al ese gordo-dice el rubio sonriendo

-aja pero volviendo al tema, soy la loba zafiro de Rusia, aun que trabajo para vongola cosa de familia-dice apoyando sus codos en la mesa juntando sus manos- asi que para hacerlo corto ¿ cual es el trabajo para que me llamaste?-dice mirando a Xanxus

-ya te lo dije, basura-dice dejando un hueso limpio mirándola- quiero que te unas a varia-dice serio tomando un trago de vino

-¿¡QUEEE!?-dicen varia sorprendidos por la declaración

-ahh contigo di vongola-dice suspirando la loba, negando con la cabeza sospechaba que haría algo así, no estaba sorprendida- ya te lo dije esa misma noche, no quiero formar parte de ninguna organización, me gusta mi estilo de trabajo sin juramento y toda esa patraña-dice seria alzando una ceja

-entonces ¿Por qué trabajas para Vongola?-dice Levi curioso y algo celoso de la atención que tenia esa mujer con respecto a su adorado jefe.

-por cuestiones familiares, mi familia de sangre siempre trabajo para ellos así que yo no seré diferente, aparte mi padre trabajo para noveno Vongola a su modo independiente, y comparto su modo de actuar.-dice seria reinando el silencio…cuando llega el mozo con mas comida preguntando si la señorita quería algo.

-tráeme un ruso blanco-dice sonriendo tranquila calmando al mozo que va por su pedido

-¡me importa una mierda, basura, únete a varia, mocosa!-dice Xanxus comenzando a fastidiarse

-ya te dije que no-dice la loba suspirando procurando tener paciencia sin achicársele

-parece que Xanxus-sempai encontró a una lobita con quien jugar a las miradas, pero ¿el jefe no prefería a los felinos, besta es un león- tigre no?-dice Fran monótonamente picando un pedazo de piña con un tenedor.

-¡VOI CALLATE FRAN!-dice Squalo molesto por todo desde cuando su maldito jefe sabia de esa chica y cuando fue que decidió eso.- jefe usted está seguro de esto-dice serio alzando una ceja

-cállate, tiburón idiota- le jala el pelo- tu mejor opción en varia, basura, no aceptare un no por respuesta-dice molesto recostándose en el sillón.

-pues tendrás que conformarte, D i Vongola, esas son mis reglas-dice la loba seria- si para eso me llamaste me voy, también tengo mi agenda-dice molesta la pelinegra parándose notando llegar al mozo tomando el trajo de una sola bajada- jee esto receto el doctor, gracias-dice sonriendo al mozo sonrojándolo yéndose al sentir un aura de muerte al fondo de la mesa

-grr ¡Vuelve a la mesa o te vuelo los sesos!-dice molesto apuntándole cosa que la loba alza una ceja por su comportamiento, qué onda con ella, ni que fuera la única mercenaria del rubro. Pero algo en su mirada rojiza le hacía raro…otro día lo meditaría.

-¿con que autoridad Vongola? No eres mi jefe-dice seria cruzándose de brazos- además tengo apodo, nombre y apellido. Ninguno de ellos es "escoria " o "basura", si no puedes respetarme con algo tan simple porque quería ser de tu equipo-dice mirándolo fiero dándole 3 mierdas el aura de muerte.

-grr-dice Xanxus a punto de levantarse para darle una lesión y obligarla a unirse a varia pero Squalo lo detiene no quería otra demanda por daños, no mas papeleo- hablo y te llamare como quiera, mocosa, serás parte de varia quieras o no-dice comenzando a enojarse por la negativa, usualmente la golpearía pero por alguna razón quería convencerla sin necesidad de eso, no por caballero que fuera mujer sino que era algo mas en sus ojos. La quería a su lado mas allá de lo físico, por si esa mocosa era hermosa con las proporciones que le gustaban.

-ya te lo dije, ahh eres peor que mocoso de 5 años, no me uniré menos si vas a tratarme así-dice seria acercándose golpeando la mesa- no me deje denigrar ni de pendeja no voy a empezar ahora, además tengo mi forma de trabajar y esta cuenta un respeto mínimo cordial cosa que no puedes evidente mente decir ni hacer-dice seria mirándolo- no negare que estoy halagada por la propuesta pero no me interesa de esa forma-dice suspirando sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Vongola mi cara está arriba, deja de ver mi escote, si buscas compañía hallaras de sobra yo no soy de ese tipo-dice ahora si molesta por su mirada a su anatomía logrando no sonrojarse.

Mientras el resto del equipo varia parecían ver un partido de tenis ente su jefe y la ahora loba zafiro, muchos no entendía por qué su jefe la quería con tal capricho, otro ejem Levi no la quería cerca de su jefe le robaba su atención, como si la tuviera, pero como fuera la cosa, no parecía ella muy interesada y por cómo iba al negociación no iba por buen camino.

-disculpe loba-sama ¿qué atributo es usted?-dice Fran cortando increíblemente el ambiente tenso

-te puedes meter tu proposición en…ehh ¿mi atributo?-dice la loba curiosa por el corte curioso, observándolo era bastante joven ella le daría unos 16 o 17 más de eso no. mientras Xanxus tomaba media botella de vino enojado, esa basura rana arruino el momento igualmente esa mujer se iría con el de alguna u otra manera- pues soy del atributo nube-dice alzando una ceja extrañada.

-oh genial, mm… ya se la llamare loba-sama, no, ese no, ah ya se-dice sin cambiar de expresión su rostro pero mirando a la chica contento con su presencia- serás "nube fiera"-dice señalándola haciendo ilusiones de un cartel su nuevo apodo

-em supongo-dice la loba aun mas extrañada

-si, en varia todos tienen su apodo, el capitán es "capitán gritón de pelo largo", luego esta "mama Lussuria", "príncipe falso que no se corto el flequillo", "perro faldero que da lástima y no sirve para nada" y el jefe es "el cielo iracundo". Yo soy "super-frutiman"-dice haciendo más carteles en cada uno de los miembros, haciendo una ilusión en el mismo usando un traje de superhéroe con máscara de piña, recibiendo más de un golpe disparo, y cuchillo por su comentario

-aja-dice la loba alzando una ceja, había escuchado que varia era particular pero no sabía que en ese sentido.

-ohh bueno tratemos de calmarnos ¿sí?-dice luss mediando la situación- joven damita, que le parece si…nos dice los motivos por los cuales le parece que varia no es para usted-dice Lussuria teniendo un presentimiento de que su jefe la quería como algo más que una asesina mas, lo notaba en su mirada- "oohh mi dios, el jefecito puede ser que se halla enamorado, debo admitirlo será una pena verlo casado pero hacen bonita pareja"-dice en su mente el sol varia. Maquinando quien sabe qué cosa.

-Lussuria ¿cierto?-dice la loba, este asiente- bien mira lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir, no me va su forma de trato, el trabajo es el mismo con ustedes que sola, eso no cambia pero no quiero trabajar para alguien que no me respeta. Eso es lo básico que me enseño mi padre y lo respeto, si vas a decir algo de él elige bien lo que dirás-dice clavando su mirada en el moreno adivinándole el pensamiento. – si trabajar en varia es que tengo q aguantar a un jefe caprichoso valla y pase pero que no sepa respetar mínimamente paso, prefiero trabajar sola-dice seria poniéndose su abrigo- un gusto chicos, suerte en sus misiones y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma-mira a Xanxus seria- si no tienes nada más que decir u ofrecer me voy-dice caminando para la salida

-grr mocosa-dice el moreno líder saliendo de su silla apareciendo tomándola del brazo sintiendo una daga en el cuello al momento de tocarla, notando sus ojos azules mas fríos y fieros, asi le encantaban.- j aja ja-dice riendo de pronto cosa que confundió a la loba pero no bajaba la guardia – basura, me gusta esa mirada de sangre, fría, te quiero como parte de varia, mujer, y si quiero algo lo consigo-dice sonriendo perverso acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal. Oliendo un perfume suave pero dulce.

-jefe-dice Levi llorando al ver que su jefe lo ignoraba

-¡VOI! Jefe qué demonios, maldito jefe-dice maldiciendo, así no la atraería si quería tenerla en el equipo.

-ohh que pasara-dice luss como si fuera a la novela

-Bel –sempai eso duele-dice Fran por otro cuchillo en su cabeza

-cállate rana, el príncipe quiere ver shishishi-dice el rubio riendo…

-pues mi querido Vongola, tendrás que aprender que no siempre sale como uno quiere la vida, eso son mis términos si no puedes con ellos, es tu problema-dice seria soltándose molesta- no me jodas, y si vuelves a llamarme por una idiotez de mierda así, el que va a terminar con los sesos volados vas a ser tu, ahórrate el crédito-dice seria saliendo sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina desapareciendo por la escalera.

Xanxus se quedo en silencio aun sintiendo su aroma cuando estallo en una maniática carcajada, esa mujer terminaría en varia aun que reniegue, ella demasiada cosa para las basuras de familia menores. Esos ojos serian suyos.

-fin del flash back futuro-

Sin querer formo una sonrisa por esa cena, si se había divertido pese a ser rechazado por esta loba, pero eso no quiere decir que se rindió, la siguió hostigando hasta que la rusa-japonesa, termino viendo a varia hasta en la sopa. Para el 6 to mes de acoso e insistencias ella accedió darle otra oportunidad solo si decía algo diferente a lo de la ultima vez, si empezaba con la misma cantaleta le iba a pegar un tiro, ella avisaba no era de las que te venia con cuentos.

Como demonios logro su jefe hacer que acepte pues bien, digamos que el gran mr. varia como le decía la loba, tuvo que firmar un documento con testigos donde aparte de la paga, beneficios y demás, tenía prohibido mencionarla con adjetivos como "basura, escoria u otro atributo denigrante machista", tenia nombre y apellido el que más le gustara, nada de misiones de seducción que incluya cama, nada de juramentos, el uniforme lo podían retocar pero se quedaba con el estilo que ella ya usaba, que no hablara mal de tsuna en su presencia (se explicara más adelante) y por sobre todas las cosas si llegaba a romper la regla de "mínimo respeto" ella se iría así como vino.

-flash back futuro-

-esas son mis condiciones, las tomas o las dejas-dice seria la loba sentada en la silla en el despacho del líder del varia dejando la hoja con el contrato

-como sea ba…mujer-dice a regañadientes, si quería que la "nube fiera" se quedara tenía que controlar esa lengua, bueno mientras ella esté presente, a solas la llamaría como quisiera. Firmando bajo la mirada de Squalo que ya en una pelea comprobó que la mujer si era fuerte dado que bel la fastidio y para que decir más la saco de quicio.

-bien en ese caso, espero que mantengas tu palabra-dice suspirando como demonios termino aceptando no estaba segura pero qué diablos algo en ese hombre le llamaba la atención aparte de su mal carácter visible de más de 5 km.- Azula zetrosky a tu servicio, mr. Varia-dice burlona cruzando las piernas

El moreno la ve sonriendo levemente antes de pegarle dos gritos al tiburón idiota para que la acomode y eso, él tenia algo importante que hacer: su siesta de media tarde.

-bien vamos, zetrosky-dice el peli plata cansado guiándola donde su cuarto el también coincidía con el gay de luss, algo mas miro su jefe en ella que solo su habilidad y físico, conocía de hace mucho a Xanxus, sus ojos la miraban distinto a las mujerzuelas que antes solía ver, curiosamente dejando de hacerlo al conocerla.- es aquí, acomódate como gustes, luego veremos tus cosas y eso-dice dejándola sola en la pieza.

Azula miraba el lugar era grande la habitación, elegante, milagrosamente sin paredes rotas ni nada, sonriendo quizás esa mansión de locos no estaría tan terrible, llamando su atención una presencia dándose vuelta viendo un león blanco entrar mirándola. Había visto las cajas arma, de hecho tenía una, pero nunca una de cielo observándola curiosa pero calmada, algo en su mirada le decía que no le haría daño.

Acercando su mano en gesto de sumisión que no le haría nada para que la olfatee, besta la mira, esa mujer era la que su amo, había estado persiguiendo y buscando, sentía curiosidad del porque oliéndola sintiendo un aroma dulce pero suave que le gustaba. Dejando que la mujer acaricie su melena, definitivamente le gustaba la presencia de ella en esa casa, esa humana trasmitía un no sé que en sus ojos que le llamaba la atención y le calmaba.

-jee eres un lindo león, eh-dice sonriendo azula siguiendo mimando al animal del cielo, sentándose con este acomodándose en su regazo por algún motivo sin molestarle.- me gustan tus ojos amigo.- sonríe azula mirándolo.

Sin saber Azula, Xanxus estaba apoyado fuera de la puerta sin ser visto escuchando todo, al principio quería agarrar de la oreja a su ligre y meterlo en su caja hasta nuevo aviso por comportarse así de dócil pero luego de pensarlo sonrió disimulado, la verdad que quería cambiar de lugar con el animal y estar acostado en sus piernas para su siesta de media tarde. Por el momento se iba a dormir luego ya vería lo que haría con esa "fiera nube".

-fin del flash back futuro-

El moreno bostezo mirando el bosque, valla con esos recuerdos, habían logrado encontrar a la basura rana, pero el idiota al parecer perdió la memoria por un queso, de donde diablos saco el sombrero de manzana no estaba seguro, pero poco y nada le importaba. El príncipe sangriento estaba tirándole cuchillos como quien ya va queriendo entrenar un perro, ignorando las quejas del menor, Lussuria suspira por la situación no contaban con la llegada de la banda de mukuro, su capitán quedaría calvo un día de estos, debería recomendarle yoga, piensa el sol varia.

De Mammon no se veía nada, para luss y el príncipe seguramente andaba por ahí contando sus múltiples billeteras dado que el mocoso no le generaba dinero. Pero la arcobaleno se había ido al estanque donde había encontrado a los otros arcobalenos que habían tenido ideas iguales con respecto a la fuente sino también con cartas similares, exceptuando la mancha de salsa cortesía de bel en la suya, juntándolas para dar con la aparición de un misterioso arcobaleno sin color en Vindice. Algo en ese tema no le agradaba, ellos no sabían mucho de la maldición, a pesar de las cadenas que ella creo eso no la libero de la misma, si verde ayudaría quizás podrían llegar a algo, pero verde no trabajaba si no sacaba provecho científico o terminaras siendo su rata de laboratorio, cuyo sujeto favorito era el lacayo de todos skull. Bueno que se diga ella tampoco hacia trabajo por caridad, ella hacía valer su habilidad cada centavo. Y bien cobrado.

Notando al arcobaleno de la tormenta mirarla y sonreír disimulado pese a la seriedad del momento, cosa que fastidiaba a Mammon y algo más que gracias a su capucha no se veía.

En tanto con varia pues se habían encontrado que no solo ellos dieron con el paradero del mocoso de Fran, bueno ahora mocoso niño, con una enorme manzana por sombrero que lo hacía más extraño aun, al principio se miraron feo y pelearon por tenerlo en su grupo pero al ver que el chico perdió su memoria era una cuestión diferente, ni hablar cuando comenzó a hablar.

El moreno volvió a bostezar por el sueño, observando el mocoso rana y su "adorable boca" irritaba a al tiburón idiota y al cabeza de piña. Siendo abanicado por Levi solemne hacia él, aun que a este le valiera poco y nada.

-VOI insisto, cabeza de piña llévate al mocoso, luego lo iremos a buscar-dice Squalo con una venita latiendo en la frente para no matar al niño que balbuceaba sobre "duendecillos de las caries" y "hadas piña" que querían robarlo.

-kufufu ¿Cómo me dijiste "duendecillo de pelo largo"? mejor llévenselo ustedes-dice mukuro enojado con su tridente a mano, no tenía ganas de cargar al mocoso así de enano- ya que están tan interesados quien soy yo para impedirlo-dice caballeroso el ilusionista

-¡VOI cállate cabeza de piña, hada frutal! Tú entrénalo y luego lo retiramos-dice Squalo estresado con su espada lista. Bastante tenía con su jefe insoportable de más no tenía ganas de lidiar con un inexperto pero irritante Fran.

Ambos hombres se miran molesto peleando por quien se llevaría al mocoso, o más bien por quien se libraría de él.

-basta-dice Fran dejando de mirar el rio parándose en la roca observándolos inexpresivo pero burlón- yo me iré con…-dice pasando el dedo de un lado al otro poniéndolos más estresados con la idea de soportarlo- con el hada piña-dice recibiendo un tridente en la cabeza- ouch eso duele-dice como siempre

-kufufu parece que cierto mocoso manzarin quiere morir-dice perverso mukuro por su apodo, genial ahora tendrían que soportarlo, lidiar otra vez con el entrenamiento de ese niño había sido una migraña que parecía repetirse.

-ja ja bien lo dejamos en tus manos, cabeza de piña-dice Squalo tomando a su grupo antes que el mocoso cambiara de opinión, si vinieron a buscarlos pero la verdad no quería lidiar con él en esta edad y con esa boca.-¡VOI vamos inútiles!

-sempai-piña ¿me va a llevar a su reino de hadas frutales?-dice Fran mirándolo mientras mukuro es rodeado de un aura de muerte siendo ensartado por el tridente en la cabeza llevándolo colgado por este molesto.

-kufufu te voy a mostrar un reino de dolor y sufrimiento-dice el cabeza de piña, perdón mukuro perverso con su grupo siguiéndolos de lejos por si las dudas.


	4. cap 3: el corazón de la bestia

Hola, ¿Cómo andan? Aquí les traigo el siguiente Cap, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios.

Esta se ubicaría en el fin del **arco de sucesión**, y tendrá partes del **arco de los arcobalenos **continuando después.

La serie no me pertenece.

Por ahora nada más, dejen comentarios.

SALUDOS NECRARA

Cap 3: el corazón de la bestia

Los días pasaban en la gran mansión Varia, la rutina era la misma, destrozos, gritos, disparos, Levi "inútil momia" por el estrés de su jefe y el perro faldero, perdón guardián seguidor, estaba contento de serle útil a su jefe. Lussuria comenzaba a dudar si Levi-kun era masoquista , como fuera el caso su familia estaba en el comportamiento habitual exceptuando el mal humor de mil demonios de Xanxus que estaba peor cada día y Mammon andaba demasiado callado pero mama luss prefirió no comentar nada esperaría a ver qué pasaba.

-¡VOI ESTUPIDO JEFE! Tiene que hacer el papeleo, se supone que los firmes tu-dice estresado Squalo para variar tratando de hacer que su amado y para nada caprichoso jefe hiciera su tarea. No tenia intenciones de pasar otra semana enterrado en papeleo por que el señorito gruñón o quería hacerlo.

-cállate basura, no los hare-dice tirando un adorno de la mesa a la cabeza de su capitán idiota- lárgate quiero dormir

-¡no me iré a ningún lado tiene que hacerlo, maldito bastardo, no hare su papelerío otra vez, voi!-dice el espadachín molesto y a todo volumen

-no quiero-dice serio mirándolo fiero con sus ojos rojos, otra vez había soñado con azula, no durmió nada, notándose en su ojeras, se descargo con Levi y no quería hacer papeleo para tener mas migraña.- lárgate o te vuelo los sesos-dice apuntándole con la x-gun

-¡voi deja de comportarte como un mocoso de 5 años! Es tu trabajo jefe maldito, no pienso hacerme cargo-dice el espadachín continuando insultándolo. Cuando Xanxus abrió los ojos recordando esa frase había salido hace 10 años en el futuro de la boca de azula antes de irse "¡PARECES MOCOSO DE 5 AÑOS!" comenzando a agrandarse las cicatrices alertando a Squalo que era mejor emprender una retirada si quería seguir caminando para las siguientes horas, no quería terminar como Levi.

-¿Qué dijiste escoria?-dice tenebroso mirándolo furioso- no vuelvas a decir eso o te vaciare la x-gun en tu cabeza de tiburón idiota-dice serio escalofriante disparando siendo esquivado duras penas por el capitán que también ya estaba harto de la situación, de la condenada nube fiera, de que se le caiga el cabello, tener que pagar cuentas de médico de Levi mas seguidas, haciéndolo explotar.

-¡VOI no me callo, Xanxus, me tienes harto con todo este tema del insomnio, de la condenada loba que te tiene alzado y tu maldito mal humor de mierda!-dice desviando un tiro hacia un rincón- ¡si digo que te comportas como mocoso es porque lo haces, una cosa es tu ser caprichoso habitual pero ya me colmaste la poca paciencia de mierda que te tenia maldito jefe! –dice serio sentándose importándole una mierda si le disparaba estaba al tope- desde hace casi dos meses que estas con el tema de la mocosa de la nube, que no duermes, y maltratas al inútil de Levi, cosa que en realidad no me importa. Esta situación está al límite, últimamente estas ido, que reniegues de hacer papeleo valla y pase, pese a mi estrés pero que rechaces misiones solo que en esos lugares ella solía andar es el colmo. ¡ VOI, DEJA DE EVITAR SU FANTASMA, ME CANSE DE VERTE MALDECIR Y QUEJARTE DE ALGO QUE NISIQUIERA PASO!-dice Squalo golpeando la mesa frustrado-sabes bien que a mí me importa tres mierdas las mujerzuelas que ves o lo que mierda haces, pero esa mocosa no fue una tipa mas, te conozco Xanxus, ella te llego a joder, no pretendo meterme en su relación o lo que haya sido pero ya me harte de verte así. ¡ deja de dar vueltas de una condenada vez y madura, admite que te importa esa mocosa!-dice serio mirándolo a pesar de seguir con la x-gun apuntándole-si tanto la quieres de vuelta la iremos a buscar, PERO QUIERO QUE DEJES DE PONER ESA EXPRESION DE NOSTALGIA RARA CADA VEZ QUE LA RECUERDAS-dice serio el tiburón.

-cállate basura , esa mocosa no me importa por mí que…-dice Xanxus algo perturbado por lo dicho por su capitán, tenía razón en algunas cosas pero él no podía mostrar debilidad y esa mocosa era su debilidad aun que no le gustara admitirlo. No llegando a decir mas ya que fue interrumpido

-¡deja de mentirte, maldito bastardo, si no te importara estarías como siempre, maldiciendo, puteando, y demás cosas que haces pero con una expresión de ira habitual no de culpabilidad disfrazada de ira!-dice enojado Squalo- ¡ con un demonio hasta besta es más sincero que tu, se la pasa encerrado en el cuarto de azula o el que será el cuarto, como mierda sea! DISPARA SI QUIERES PERO SABES QUE DIGO LA VERDAD-dice serio parándose dándole 3 mierdas si lo hacía pero sabía que no lo haría lo notaba en su mirada.

Xanxus lo observa serio queriendo vaciar su arma en el pero lo gritado no le bastaría destruir el castillo para igualar el impacto que tuvo en el. Bajando el arma molesto queriendo destruir todo a su alrededor pero curiosamente también se sentía confundido por las palabras reveladoras de su capitán. Solo lo llamaba por su nombre si realmente estaba enojado.

-has como quieras, Xanxus-dice suspirando Squalo- piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, vendré a buscar los papeles antes de la cena-dice saliendo del despacho fatigado pero alguien se lo tenía que decir y quien no otro que él, pero si con eso ese maldito cabron volvía a ser el mismo pues valía la pena que luego le diera una paliza por mandonearlo a los gritos.

Al rato para las horas de la cena, Squalo tenía casi terminado el papeleo, quizás su gritos hicieron un milagro de vez en cuando en vez de dejar sorda a la gente, pero más le preocupaba la respuesta de su jefe. Entrando a la oficina listo para recibir una paliza o disparos lo que fuera, pero quería volver a ver al bastardo que tenia de jefe de vuelta y no esa versión patética auto culpable iracunda en la mesa, hallando el papeleo casi listo, con falta de algunos sellos con el moreno durmiendo para variar, suspirando prefiriendo no iniciar la conversación tomando los documentos para el noveno.

-basura-escucho antes de tocar el picaporte mirando de reojo a Xanxus que abría sus ojos mirándolo serio- la quiero de vuelta-dice nada mas antes de volver a cerrarlos durmiendo un rato mas.

Eso bastaba para el capitán al salir del despacho, aparte de no tener huesos rotos por ahora, eso era un gran avance considerando como era su jefe. Ya pondría a trabajar a Mammon para que la halle aun que le doliera el bolsillo luego, con tal que Xanxus volverá a ser el mismo y tener que lidiar con la fiera antes de tiempo le valía 3 mierdas. Teniendo curiosidad en donde andaría esa mocosa, ella era habilidosa para su trabajo de asesina, no dudaba de eso pero de su pasado o que había hecho antes ella no comento nada, solo menciono que vivió en Japón un tiempo, luego fue a Rusia a trabajar, sabían quien había sido su padre y madre, de ahí nada mas su pasado era un misterio y uno que ella dejo claro a bel más de una vez que no quería hablar de ello, de modo algo doloroso.

Mientras el espadachín se va, Xanxus suspiran fastidiado, el también estaba al límite de su muy escasa paciencia con respecto al tema de la nube fiera, el tiburón idiota tenía razón, besta reflejaba claramente, mucho más sincero que él, cuanto extrañaba y necesitaba a esa mujer desde que tenía los recuerdos de ese posible futuro. Más de una vez lo encerró para que no saliera y sus escorias empezaran con el bendito tema pero ni modo, su ligre siempre se escapaba y terminaba ahí, donde ella solía leer.

-moco…Azula-dice sintiéndose raro al pronunciar su nombre luego de tanto tiempo, recorriéndolo un escalofrió en la espalda al venírsele a la cabeza imágenes de ella cuando se sentaba en su escritorio cruzando las piernas cuando le tocaba ayudarle o más bien taladrarle la cabeza de que tenía que hacer el maldito papeleo.

-flash back futuro-

-vamos señor oh gran varia, unos miserables papeles para firmar pueden más que la bestia iracunda de la gran varia-dice azula burlona revisando unos papeles, también tenía sueño pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con el moreno aun que este la amenazara con matarla o tratar de meterle mano inútilmente por el momento.

-cállate ba…grr mocosa-dice recordando de mala gana que no podía decirle sus adjetivos favorito para describir la humanidad en general tomando licor odiando esos malditos documentos

-reniega todo lo que quieras pero yo no destruí dos restoranes, deje 20 personas en el hospital y le rompí la pierna a inútil de Levi todo por un bistec mal cocinado-dice alzando una ceja suspirando- yo también tengo sueño, quiero mi cama y aun así estoy aquí, no seas infantil-dice volviendo a mirar los documentos.

Xanxus la mira, se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme varia quedando en un corsé violeta que remarcaba su busto dejando sus hombros y cuello libre, bajando su mirada hacia el gran tajo de la pollera larga donde su pierna yacía cruzada dejando ver parte de la piel del muslo sin la media a medio muslo con botas hasta la rodilla dándole un aspecto más delineado queriendo bueno tocarla e ir mas adentro. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Xanxus descartando sus curvas era esa masa de rulos negros en cascada que caía en su espalda y hombros que destacaban sus malditos ojos azules, quizás eso le gustaba más de ella, se sentía raro al verlos pero no queriendo que otro ser viviente masculino en el planeta le robaran esa mirada de él. Se encargaría de mandarlo al infierno por siquiera intentarlo. Tan fieros como mar bravo y a la vez calmos como agua después de una tormenta.

-oh gran varia, deja de ver mi busto y comienza a firmar papeles, mas de las 3 de la mañana no me pienso quedar-dice azula sin necesidad de mirarlo sabia que la observaba- y deja esa mano ahí-dice adivinando una mano jugando con la media a medio muslo rozando la piel descubierta.

-también que esperas si usas esa ropa, es obvio que miraran ahí-dice burlón pero serio- te gusta calentar a esa basuras porque sabes que no se atreverían por tus ojos de demonio, no tiene las pelotas, pero yo no soy una basura-dice el jefe siguiendo tocando su muslo cuando una mano lo frena sosteniéndosela con fuerza.

- ah si serás, 1ro ya me vestía así de antes de unirme a tu grupo de locos, ese tajo me permite libertad de movimiento, di vongola, 2do se lo que provoco, no soy idiota, no has oído que se atraen más presas con miel que con veneno-dice alzando una ceja mirándolo de reojo- 3ro no pretendo nada contigo, bestia de dos patas, estoy aquí porque le estoy haciendo un favor a Squalo ya que lo dejaste en internación-dice retirando la mano del moreno guiándola para donde la pluma- tengo sueño, no he podido ni bañarme de venir de la misión que estoy aquí encerrada , no tengo ganas de "eso" menos si significa que no haces tus papeleo y me tengo que quedar dos horas más-dice seria mirándolo- así que usa esa mano inquieta para firmar papeles.

-ja ja- ríe en su locura Xanxus, le encantaba esa mujer- lo que digas mocosa, pero se bien, lo veo en tu mirada que te gusta mi presencia-dice perverso tomando su muñeca olfateando su mano sonrojándola un poco disimulándolo- es natural que una fiera busque a alguien que le pueda hacer nivel-dice perverso dando un leve beso a esta devorándola literalmente con la mirada a la rusa- como dije en Venecia, tú no eres mujer para cualquier basura o escoria-dice serio gustoso con el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la nube varia.

-aja lo que digas idiota-dice retirando su mano algo bruta mirando al costado sonrojada, odiaba cuando hacia eso, si le parecía atractivo su jefe, no era ciega pero no tenía intenciones de liarse con un tipo así, aun que su mirada le encantaba, como dijo no era idiota sabía lo que provocaba solo que nunca pensó que atraería una bestia iracunda de ese índole.- deja de excitarte, porque te vas a quedar con las ganas y terminemos esta tortura de una maldita vez-dice azula suspirando volviendo a concentrarse en los documentos algo sonrojada sabiendo que el moreno la observaba mientras se dignaba a trabajar.

-fin del flash back futuro-

Luego de la cena Xanxus se pega un baño saliendo vistiéndose, cerrándose la camisa cuando toca Mammon queriendo entrar. Esta pasa observando a su jefe seria flotando cerca de el, observándolo algo había con su mirada estaba diferente a como hace varios días, como si algo hubiera cambiado pero no perdería tiempo en divagaciones tenía que concentrarse.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de confiar en ese tramposo de sombrero de metal, pero había intentado de todo para romper la maldición y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Quería volver a ser la que era y no ese cuerpo de bebe.

-jefe tengo que pedirle un favor-dice seria Mammon comenzando a contar sobre la maldición de los arcobalenos, quien los sito y la cuestión del torneo en particular el gran premio.

-ya veo-dice mirándola serio cerrándose la camisa fastidiado no por el pedido sino por su insomnio- acepto, basura-dice simplemente yendo a su trono del cuarto a sentarse y comenzar a beber como siempre. –pero luego me lo devolverás, no con dinero, luego te diré.

Eso sonaba interesante, seria bueno para descargar todo el mal humor que tenia por la nube fiera, lidiaría con basuras y la sabandija de sawada, sonriendo ante la idea quería meterle un balazo en esa cara de escoria debilucha, escucho que se había hecho más fuerte por el asunto de shimon y quería comprobarlo. Comenzando a reír como loco siendo observado por la arcobaleno, curiosa de que pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe decidiendo dejarlo pasar. Teniendo curiosidad sobre que le pediría, dado que no incluía su adorado caudal no tenia drama, había escuchado los gritos de su capitán algo de la conversación escucho ,sospechaba que le pediría pero prefería esperar a confirmarlo.

Para la cena era todo un caos diario, pero mama luss se esmeraba en tratar de contentar a cada uno de sus niños, desde el caprichoso jefecito, que no le jalara el pelo a squa-kun, que el corazón del niño necesitado de atención, Levi, siguiera latiendo en la máquina para mantenerlo vivo, que los platillos del príncipe tuvieran "sangre"(salsa de tomate) para que este complacido y que el bebe avaro de la familia tuviera su ración sin que se le manche el dinero de sus múltiples billeteras. Claro sin olvidar su comida bajas en grasas, mama luss tenía que cuidar su figura por si aparecía algún bombón musculoso en el camino.

El moreno dio el anuncio de que irían a esa estúpida competencia a Japón, cosa que al grupo le gusto la idea, todo sea por el bebe avaro de varia, en especial el príncipe sangriento que quería jugar con sus cuchillos con algún plebeyo indigno de su presencia. Levi momificado iria solo por que su jefe iba, aun que técnicamente no podía hablar por el cuello y las vendas con 2 docenas de cuchillos de bel clavados en su cuerpo.

-shishishi el príncipe se divertirá-dice jugando con un cuchillo el rubio sonriente- al fin sabremos que eres Mammon-dice burlón refiriéndose a su sexo.

-mnn cállate idiota, ni todos tus ahorros de 50 años bastaran para pagar esa información-dice Mammon molesta, no divulgaría ese tema, al principio lo oculto por mantener el enigma luego ya se le hizo costumbre y ahora era algo sagrado, no le daba vergüenza pero no quería soportar las burlas de bel. solo había una persona que sabia y se reservaba ese nombre.

-shishishi ya lo veremos-dice bel sonriente comiendo su carne con "sangre"

-mmnn…mmnmm- dice Levi momia mirando a su jefe con ojos brillosos (traducción de estado momia: "ya verá jefe, le demostrare que soy el mejor de todos")

-oya, oya chicos, hay que ganar por nuestro querido Mammon-dice Lussuria sonriente mientras comía- ya quiero verte con tu cuerpo normal-dice soñador de quien sabe qué, que causo a más de uno escalofríos.

-basura tráeme mas vino-dice Xanxus comiendo tirándole la botella vacía a Squalo que gritaba por eso y que no lo dejaba comer.

-¡voi no soy tu maldito sirviente, ve tu por ella!-dice el espadachín enojado

Comenzando otra pelea entre los niños de mama luss, con esta suspirando ni modo asi era su familia. Mirando a la esquina de la mesa donde se solía sentar su niña azul-chan, ella era la más calmada del grupo pero más de una ocasión también sacaba sus garras, sobre todo con Bel cuando molestaba a Fran y esta lo defendía. Como extrañaba sus tardes de charlas cuando no había misiones con te y tortas sobre cosas de "chicas", y por la mirada renovada de su jefecito, ella volvería pronto de alguna manera. Su instinto de mama luss, le decía que la bestia iracunda (su jefe) y la fiera nube estaban más que destinados a ser pareja, algo caótica pero pareja.

A los días el grupo de dementes sale en el jet varia para Japón, listos para destruir todo lo que se le cruce. Con Xanxus mirando la ventana teniendo cierto presentimiento que esa fiera andaba cerca, era cosa de "instinto animal" después de todo ellos dos era un par de animales dominantes.

En tanto un moreno trataban de dormir, en un lugar de Japón cerca de la tarde.

En un templo/casa en lo alto del pie de una montaña, el teléfono sonaba siendo atendido por alguien sintiéndose alboroto de niños comer y hablar. Esta persona suspira caminando para un lugar más privado haciendo señas a su amiga que hablaría por teléfono.

Hi, mini mafia, hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba-dice una voz femenina sonriendo sentada en el techo de la casa.-cuanto ha pasado 7 años creo-dice pensativa.

Ciaossu Azula, si es verdad estuve ocupado por dame-tsuna-dice la voz del arcobaleno del sol hablando en la pieza del castaño cuando este no estaba.- ¿Cómo has estado desde lo que paso?

Ahora bien, al principio no sabía que creer pero ya ordene todos los recuerdos paralelos en mi cabeza aun que no deja de ser extraño y te imaginas el resto-dice suspirando por cierto tema con varia.

Es comprensible, pero no te llame solo para ver cómo te iba-dice Rebonr serio mirando por la ventana

Lo sé, tuve un mal presentimiento ayer, ¿es sobre tsuna?-dice azula mirando el cielo naranja sonriendo le recordaba la calidez de la sonrisa del castaño.

Si y no, en realidad necesito que me hagas un favor, escucha con atención…-dice Rebonr sonriente mientras le explica lo que quería.

Azula escucha la propuesta terminando de hablar el arcobaleno, abriendo los ojos sorprendida luego suspirando ya se lo venia venir tarde o temprano pero le inquietaba otra cosa que el tema de varia. Ella también ayer se despertó y no pudo dormirse por un mal presentimiento en la garganta, para su suerte cuando aparecen siempre se cumplen.

De acuerdo, acepto-dice seria mirando el cielo suspirando- pero con 2 condiciones-dice alzando la mirada

¿Cuál es serían?-dice Rebonr ocultando su mirada en su sombrero mientras escucha serio- ya veo, entiendo no me meteré son tus asuntos personales y sobre lo segundo hablare con él para que te contacte.-dice sonriendo se esperaba que dijera algo así.

Entonces en unos días andaré por ahí, cuando llegue te llamo-dice azula sonriendo mirando el atardecer irse dando paso a la noche. Cortando la llamada.

Azula baja la mirada pensativa, realmente no quería verlo tan pronto pero ocurriría de algún modo aun le dolía el pecho al recordar ese día, había estado encerrada por 3 días luego de recibir las memorias del futuro y ahora esto, aun recordaba su mirada furiosa, sus gritos, sintiendo una lágrima traicionera surcar su mejilla. Si la herida aun estaba abierta pero parte de ella quería verlo, ver a esa bestia iracunda que le generaba migrañas crónicas.

-idiota-dice mirando al cielo como si le pudiera escuchar cierto sujeto.

¿Qué pasara, Squalo seguirá perdiendo pelo?

¿se encontraran Azula y Xanxus?

¿Fran dejara de ser insoportable para todo ser viviente que lo rodee?

¿MAMA LUSS encontraran algún amor musculoso?

Por ahora dejemos el misterio, gracias por leer.

Saludos necrara.


	5. cap 4: el cielo iracundo y la fiera nube

Hola ¿Qué tal? Perdón la demora, y aquí subo una historia de KHR, espero que les guste.

Esta se ubicaría en el fin del **arco de sucesión**, y tendrá partes del **arco de los arcobalenos **continuando después.

La serie no me pertenece.

Por ahora nada más, dejen comentarios.

SALUDOS NECRARA

Cap 4 : el reencuentro del cielo iracundo y la fiera nube

Dos días después en namimori , los grupos de mafiosos arribaban al lugar de las batallas, cada arcobaleno buscaba o ya había encontrado su grupo. Rebonr había elegido a sus dame-estudiantes, y los guardianes del castaño; Mammon obviamente vendría con varia, por otra parte verde se había hecho alianza con mukuro, y su pandillas unidos por el intelecto del arcobaleno y "el carisma" del cabeza de piña. Fong por su parte era un misterio seguía buscando quienes pedir ese favor, coronello recluto a la CEDEF para pelear por el o más bien por "ella". Skull seguía deambulando cuando vio al pelirrojo líder de shimon sonriendo bajo el casco, con esa familia de seguro le ganaría a ese presumido de Rebonr, el no era el lacayo de nadie, ahora ese tonto sería el de él. Y por ultimo Uni, que había vuelto misteriosamente, había tomado a gamma y el príncipe de los malvaviscos como líderes de su equipo con sus respectivas familias. No muy de acuerdo el rubio pero si era por liberar a la princesa de su maldición de vida más corta se aguantaría a la escoria de cabello blanco.

**En la casa sawada**

Tsuna estaba nervioso por la situación teniendo un mal presentimiento y pues también curiosidad sobre el misterio de los arcobalenos su intuición vongola no le tenía bueno augurios. Sintiendo el llamado de su madre para cenar, suspirando fastidiado, si tenía hambre pero había cierto invitado no deseado en la mesa, y no hablamos de su sádico tutor, este estaba desaparecido por algunos asuntos que volvería mañana. Si no por su padre, aparentemente se vino con todo el grupo de CEDEF y los arcobalenos de la lluvia a quedarse en su casa; su madre por supuesto que los aceptaría como lo hizo con todos sus "hermanitos adoptivos" y colados usuales. Pero en este caso pues no estaba complacido, ver a basil y los otros bien hasta la dolorosa patada de lal en este tiempo pequeña, la cosa era con su padre.

La situación ahora forzar una sonrisa creíble…para que su madre no se enoje y zafar rápido para irse a su pieza, no era que lo odiara pero tampoco lo quería en ámbito de cariño fraternal paso casi toda su vida sin él, dejando a su mama sola, apareciendo con ridículas historias de trabajos en lugares remotos y dudaba existentes algunos de minería. Cuando era niño si le creyó pero puede que sea despistado pero no tonto, cuando creció se comenzó a dar cuenta que mas que viaje de trabajo era viaje de abandono, cumpleaños ausente, navidades, al principio le dolió pero luego era como si nada, no recordaba una navidad en donde él estuviera, se fue para sus 4 años luego de eso…nada, pues en si, así se podría definir su relación, "nada, ningún vinculo más que el biológico".

-ah querido me alegro que hallas traído a tus amigos, hacia mucho que no venias-dice nana sonriente dejando mas comida- espero que te guste el guisado

-jaja claro amor, nana bonita, tus comidas son las mejores, nose como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti y mi pequeño tsuna-dice dramático abrasando las piernas de su mujer con su hijo alzando una ceja…

-"see todo sea por la comida dirás, si te importara hubieras actuado diferente"-dice tsuna en su mente sonriendo disimulado no muy seguro si por el o por su madre, era demasiada ingenua pero al menos estaba contenta por el momento.

-sawada-dono ocurre algo-dice basil mirándolo demasiado callado a pesar de sonreír de vez en cuando por cosas tribales.

-eh no nada, basil-kun, solo pensaba donde se habrá ido Rebonr-dice medio mentira medio verdad.

-mm…ahora que lo recuerdo dijo que tenía algo que hacer, dijo que iba a buscar más material para las tutorías-dice nana pensativa sentándose cosa que llamo la atención a los demás en la mesa, algunos serios o otros dándole escalofríos.

-reborn-sama es un hombre muy dedicado señora sawada-dice basil sonriendo para apaciguar el ambiente y los nervios del decimo vongola al pensar que clase de cosas terroríficas fue a buscar aun que para el tenia más que ver con el asunto de las batallas.

-si, la verdad, que bueno no hijo-dice sonriendo nana con un aura rosa embobando a lemitsu

-see supongo-dice tsuna algo incomodo y no solo por su sádico tutor.

-esto esta riquísimo, kora-dice coronello comiendo-muchas gracias por la cena, kora

-oh gracias coronello-kun-dice nana alegre

-me llene, buen provecho-dice tsuna levantándose actuando, con los años y las visitas ocasionales de su querido padre había aprendido a fingir algunas cosas.- me iré dormir-dice saliendo del comedor no quería ni tenía ganas de seguir viendo a su progenitor. Cambiando el gesto alegre por uno de fastidio, si hasta el bondadoso tsuna tenía sus lados malos, siendo captado por su padre disimulado sonriendo un poco.

No lo culpaba eran bandos enemigos, hoy cada uno tubo su reunión de estrategia separados, por las batallas, pero había algunos temas personales de por medio que hablarían en persona cuando estén solos.

**Por otra parte en la ciudad en una casa alejada del centro.**

Cierto prefecto sanguinario vestido tradicional con una yukata murada oscura y saco negro, estaba caminando con hibird en su cabeza donde abriendo una puerta corrediza ve al pequeño bebe rojo esperarlo, sonriendo hoy en el colegio lo había reclutado con la promesa de que pelearía con el si conseguía su verdadera forma o no.

Sentándose ambos en la sala tomando té en silencio cuando sienten a alguien llegar, viendo una figura con kimono violeta con estampado sakuras negras y moño rojo, sentarse con ellos.

-buenas noches, perdón la demora, la cena estará lista en 20 minutos-dice azula sonriendo tomando un poco de té, con el pelo recogido en un semi rodete con una flor roja en un lado. El contacto que había pedido al mini mafia era nada menos ni nada más que el demonio de namimori y su amigo personal; dado que ambos son elementos liberales del cielo y ambos tenían un gusto por la pelea, en su caso no tan maniática pero tenía un gusto por oponentes de categoría.

-hmmn-dice nada mas Hibari mirándola de reojo, esa chica era una carnívora lo venia en su mirada pero algo la estaba perturbando, luego lo hablaría con ella, una cazadora de su categoría no podía tener ese deje de tristeza herbívora.

-buenas noches, azula-chan, muchas gracias por cocinar-dice Fong sonriendo calmado, le había propuesto ser de su equipo pero ella respondió que estaba bajo el mando de Rebonr como agente de emergencia por si llegaba a pasar algo sorpresivo, presentimiento que el arcobaleno de la tormenta compartía.

-está bien, es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Fong-sama y además considerando que Kyoya accedió a darme hospedaje era lo mínimo que podía hacer-dice sonriendo tomando unas galletas.

-no te olvides de lo que prometiste carnívora-dice mirándola Hibari serio.

-no lo olvidare, cuando todo esto termine, gane quien gane peleare contigo-dice azula sonriendo mientras hibird vuela de la cabeza de su amo a la mano de ella recibiendo mimos de esta- jee tanto tiempo pequeñín.

-bien, luego tenemos que hablar-dice volviendo su mirada a las sakura del jardín con cierta molestia recordando a cierto cabeza de piña…

-de acuerdo-dice azula suspirando bajando la taza de té dejando a la adorable avecilla en su hombro.

-si Rebonr te llamo es porque tiene una sospecha de seguro, es personal la información o puedes comentar algo-dice Fong mirándola serio pero calmado sabiendo como era su compañero arcobaleno, el no sacaría un as escondido con ella por algo menor.

-mitad y mitad-responde azula seria- en si me llamo por qué no confía del todo en el organizador de este torneo además al día anterior a su llamado tuve un mal presentimiento-dice mirándolo- solo estaré como observante, tengo instrucciones de actuar en casos extremos y si llega a suceder algo sospechoso. No me meteré en tus "mordidas de muerte"-dice mirando a Kyoya- solo eso puedo decir-dice mirando el te cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar algo más de la visión pero nada, siempre era lo mismo, los sujetos caían ante este "enemigo", solo viendo unos ojos rojos salir de la oscuridad donde yace ciertos cuerpos sangrando, eso es todo…

-ya veo, si proviene de tu boca, hay que tenerlo encuentra, por tu expresión sabes quienes mueren o están próximos a –dice Fong serio si algo se sabía que si un zetrosky te auguraba una muerte no era para ignorarlo, sus ojos eran especiales.

-sí pero esa parte es clasificada, la idea es evitarlo ya estamos ideando un plan para contra atacar esa situación-dice seria no muy segura de cómo resulte, nunca se le había ocurrido intentar evitar sus premoniciones de muerte, siempre por miedo a que termine peor pero había una posibilidad de que cambie eso, lo intentaría, no quería que lo que vio parcialmente se cumpla.

-supongo que no queda más que esperar-dice Fong con calma tomando te

-hmm-dice Hibari mirándola, recordaba en ese futuro que la conoció, se cayeron bien enseguida para el asombro de muchos y del mismo decimo y disgusto de cierto moreno. Ella era una carnívora, en lo que Kyoya Hibari tenía por territorio recorrido encontrar una hembra de su estatus era difícil y una carnívora solo busca compañía de otro de su mismo gusto, cuando el bebe le paso el contacto para que la llamara no le sorprendió que no fuera con él omnívoro, algo tenia escondido. Azula siempre le tubo aprecio y cariño a su "jefe" pero se mantenía a su lado a su modo, incluso en ese futuro, eran cercanos pero ella estaba en varia, cuidándolo de cierta manera. Preguntándose si ese presentimiento de ella tenía que ver con el omnívoro.

A los días entre alianzas eficaces o fallidas, muchos equipos se unieron por fuerza o estrategia, más que nada influenciado por el poder de verde y su máquina. Habiendo logrado 5 derrotas con el poder de mukuro y Fran, ya estaban en la vista. Por otra parte Fong sorprendió al equipo Rebonr, con su representante Hibari derrotando en simpleza al guardián extremo del sol vongola, yamamoto y hayato lograron escapar coordinando acciones, no muy a gusto del orgullo de la mano derecha del decimo. Coronello también tuvo sus pérdidas pero pudieron aguantar con una sorpresiva alianza forzada con Rebonr por la derrota de tsuna que no pudo con su padre, que le duela al orgullo del decimo. Lo había subestimado pero se sentía molesto por ello pero no lo quería admitir, aparte de que había algo más.

Por otro extremo uni también tuvo sus pérdidas pero se mantuvieron con sus capitanes intactos. El que la tuvo complicada fue skull y enma con varia. Habían ido 4 miembros de la banda logrando arrinconar al líder de shimon, estando a punto de dar su mejor ataque cortesía de los nuevos anillos varia, cuando estos fueron interceptados corporalmente por el arcobaleno libre de su maldición y demostrando la maña que le tiene la muerte para no querer llevárselo. Salvándose el pelirrojo por el límite de tiempo.

**Volviendo al hotel**

El grupo camina ,para descansar por ese día, no muy satisfechos, en tanto su jefe dormía a sus anchas malhumorado por ese reloj que lo había despertado. Mammon observaba el anillo restante de la caja, el anillo varia de la nube, por la situación de hace unos meses tenia la intuición que tenia posible dueña, cosa que por ahora su jefe volvía a ser el de siempre sobre ese tema.

Mirando a besta observar la ventana mirando ella también sintiendo una presencia mínima a distancia pero no pudiendo reconocerla. A cierta distancia una encapuchada esta parada sobre unas ramas oculta, colocando unas cadenas bloqueadoras de su anillo para ocultar su presencia al sentir a los varias restantes acercarse. Recibiendo a un lobo de flama aparecer frente a ella trasmitiéndole lo ocurrido con shimon, desapareciendo volviendo a su anillo antes de bloquearlo.

-mini mafia, el grupo de varia ha regresado a las 3:40 horas, se muestras heridos por el líder de shimon pero estables-dice azula reportando al bebe de sombrero.- Mammon y la bestia de dos patas siguen en el hotel, sin cambios-dice seria.- ¿tsuna está bien?

-ya veo, si, lo está algo herido pero nada grave, bien luego te contactare-dice cortando la comunicación el "mini mafia."

-ok-dice suspirando observando a distancia a su futuro viejo grupo llegar, se veían diferente a como los recordaba pero seguían siendo ellos mismos. Mama luss tan alegre a su manera, el "oxigenado real" igual de sádico pero con el pelo menos espinoso y más bajito. Levi bueno menos bigotón pero seguía teniendo la cara de inútil, Squalo estaba igual que como recordaba, con mas pelos en la cabeza creía…no estaba segura. Pero le daba curiosidad de donde estaría Fran, hace rato que los vigila y no estaba con ellos, quizás lo reclutaran más adelante…

-tanto tiempo chicos…je siguen igual de locos-dice en susurro viéndolos entrar al lujoso hotel, sonriendo medio amarga, le alegraba verlos pero la situación y su premonición de muerte no la tranquilizaba sin olvidar su tema con el susodicho oh gran varia jefe que prefería dejarlo en privado.

**Mientras adentro el grupo se sienta aclarando problemas de comunicación con su jefe.**

-ósea que el jefe jamás menciono el tema de eliminar al oponente ni el asunto del reloj-dice luss sentado con cara de curiosidad- las palabras de dijo fueron…

-dijo "cállate" y "pedazo de mierda"-dice Mammon suspirando recordando su cara endiablada por que el aparato tuvo el descaro de despertarlo. Volviendo a dormir.

-shishi no importa el príncipe de divirtió, aun que no pudo cortar cierto cuello plebeyo traidor-dice el rubio sonriendo perverso

-como sea –dice Mammon mirándolo preocupada si su jefe le cumpliría siendo tan cambiante su personalidad –"cuento con usted jefe"-dice en su mente mirándolo comer fideos como una bueno, una bestia.

-oh bueno iré al tocador, ahora vuelvo amores-dice luss yendo al baño mirando de reojo la caja con el anillo de la nube, sonriendo, donde andaría su niña azulita, hacía falta en ese grupo y más a su jefe, pero su instinto de mama varia le decía que estaba cerca mas por como besta miraba la ventana echado.- vuelve pronto mi niña, aquí se te extraña aun que esos locos no lo digan-dice entrando al baño- en especial uno.

Xanxus tomaba vino tragando la comida como si se la fuera a robar, pobre de quien se atreviera, pero más tranquilo que en estos meses ya podía dormir algo inquieto pero más relajado sintiendo a su fiera cerca, era cosa animal. "mocosa se que estas en esta ciudad y te voy a encontrar, escoria, no te vas a escapar de nuevo, voy a encontrar esa mirada"-dice para sí el moreno siguiendo comiendo.

Azula se aleja tras recibir el ok del mini mafia, decidiendo comer algo por un bar cercano pero sin descuidar su objetivo, recordando lo hablado con Kyoya hace unos días.

-flash back-

Azula camina por los pasillos, mirando el sakura que de milagro aun estaba a pesar de la apatía del sueño de casa hacia el árbol, acercándose tocando una rama, al contrario de Kyoya ella los adoraba, en especial cuando florecían. Arremangándose la manga del kimono tomando una flor sonriendo.

-azula-dice una vos a su espaldas girando la chica suspirando tenía un presentimiento que le diría.

-si Kyoya-dice azula mirándolo tranquila pero sería…

-¿hasta cuando piensas lamentarte como herbívora algo que no paso? Una carnívora no tiene esa mirada de tristeza, no va contigo y no me gusta-dice sacando sus tonfas- si no la cambias te morderé hasta la muerte-dice serio tomando posición. Haciendo sonreír a azula no había caso con ese amigo suyo, se moriría peleando.

-no es tan simple, Kyoya-dice tranquila atenta a cualquier movimiento del chico- por largo tiempo lo he pensado, en olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, dejar de rezongar con esa marca de algo que no existe pero no puedo-dice mirándolo esquivando sus ataques, sabía que no peleaba en serio quería hacerla reaccionar- es algo personal que si no lo cierro con la susodicha bestia de dos patas jamás podre, quizás soy medio masoquista, quien sabe-dice saltando sentándose en el hombro de Kyoya tocando su cuello con una uña afilada sintiendo al mismo tiempo la punta de una tonfa en el suyo.- nada mal Kyoya y eso que "jugamos".

-se podría decir lo mismo azula, pero en serio ese rey mono merece ser mordido a muerte de la peor manera por ponerte así-dice serio Hibari , aun que tenia y tendrá un carácter complicado le tenía cierta empatía hasta afecto se podría decir a esa chica, por eso le molestaba en sobremanera que ese mono loco, la jodiera.- podras encararlo sin caer en sentimentalismos-dice mirándola serio mientras esta se baja de su espalda dejando su cuello.

-no lo se, tengo fuerza para hacerle frente, debo hacerlo la situación me obliga, aparte también tengo un asunto pendiente en mente que no viene al caso-dice suspirando tocando su collar suspirando odiaba como la ponía el recuerdo de ese maldito día, ella no era de llorar en brazos de cualquiera pero con Kyoya habían logrado una buena confianza, ambos sabían respetarse su espacio sin molestarse mutuamente lo que llevo a tratarse más cercanos como amigos con el tiempo.

-no sé que le viste a ese mono honestamente, pero no te atrevas a llorar- dice Kyoya serio levantándole el rostro limpiándole una lagrima fugitiva sonrojándola un poco.-ese tipo no merece una sola lagrima tuya-dice mirándola serio sonriendo levemente por la cercanía y el leve sonrojo de ella.

-lo sé pero que rayos, hasta la fiera o bestia o demonio en tu caso tenemos nuestro corazón , oculto pero existe y en mi caso no puedo evitarlo, gomen-dice suspirando azula tomando algo de distancia secándose cualquier rastro de lagrimas, en eso tenía razón, aun tenia cosas que hacer para estar lamentándose, tenía su presentimiento y algo pendiente con esa bestia de dos patas.

-ahora me gusta más esa mirada, esa es la mirada de una carnívora-dice sonriendo poniéndose en posición nuevamente- pelea, por ponerte como herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte si no duras 2 raund decentes-dice serio mirándola.

-jaa jaa jaja de acuerdo, pero cuenta como parte de la promesa, necesito despejar mi mente y nada mejor decía mi padre que una pelea con un oponente digno –dice sonriendo acomodando el kimono dejando sus piernas libres para movimientos, sería una tarde activa, mirando el brillo violeta en su mano.

Batiéndose a lucha pero disfrutando de la misma.

Recordaba perfectamente esos pocos días que paso con ella antes del ataque que termino matándola y era uno de los pocos confidentes de su secreto, además del noveno. Un incidente que no estaba dispuesto a ver ocurrir de nuevo, le rompería la cara a ese mono, porque Kyoya no era ciego, azula le atraía también no todos los días conoces a una carnívora de su calidad. Esta vez ese rey mono no la tendrá tan fácil para llegar a la loba o mejor dicho "su futura" loba. Si cierto moreno se descuidaba.

-fin del flash back-

-ah Kyoya que voy a hacer contigo-dice sonriendo, no había caso con su amigo, mentiría si dijera que no lo pensó como opción amorosa, pero por ahora lo venia como un amigo cercano, su corazón aun estaba herido con cierta bestia de dos patas que le tendría que dar unas buenas explicaciones de una u otra manera.- Xanxus, idiota, realmente…no se qué pensar-dice mirando la bebida en su vaso suspirando- esta competencia no me gusta.-dice mirando al cielo atardecer pasando de naranja rojizo a azul noche…irónica combinación.

Por otra parte, Xanxus siente un escalofrió mirando disimulado la ventana donde miraba besta, esa mocosa estaba cerca pero le preocupaba algo más que solo la competencia por liberar la maldición, algo que le decía que alguien trataría de robarle "su mirada azul".

¿Qué pasara, Xanxus al fin de encontrara con azula?

¿Hibari se interpondrá? ¿Qué hará el gran líder de varia al respecto?

¿Besta será un detector natural?

¿Cuántas billeteras tendrá Mammon?

(**Mammon**: si quieres saberlo paga/yo: soy la autora y si quiero las dono a la caridad/ **Mammon**: hazlo y te hare tener pesadillas, "cara amenazante con tentáculos"/yo: le diré a los medio masivos del mundo cuál es tu genero, "cara seria", por otro lado quieres galletas "muestra plato"/ **Mammon**: por esta te la dejo pasar pero no se te ocurra hablar "comiendo gratis y desaparece")

Por cada comentario, fav o etc:

-a Squalo le crece un pelo

- se suma un centavo mas para la cuenta medica de levi

-mas posibilidad de que "mama luss" encuentre un amor musculoso

Por ahora nada, nos vemos necrara.


End file.
